Hogwarts Magic
by Writer160
Summary: Follow the adventures of Maddie Thomas and Teddy Lupin during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Teddy/OC as if Victoire Weasley was just a friend and Teddy lives with Harry* -FIRST FANFIC!- Please Review :D


**Hi Everyone! so I've wanted to write a fan fiction for quite sometime and I LOVE Harry Potter and was so intrigued by Teddy Lupin I thought I mine as well write my first fan fiction about him. In this fan fiction Victoire Weasley is just Teddy's friend and Teddy lives with Harry+Ginny and their kids :D** **Hope you like it and please review! :D *Unfortunately I do not own the incredible amazingness that is Harry Potter J.K Rowling does* **

Roaring to life the Hogwarts Express started to leave platform nine and three quarters. Catching one last look at my mom, Emily, dad, Peter, and twin brothers, Seth and Steven, I made my way past each of the compartments. After sometime I finally spotted a compartment with only one person in it and opened the sliding glass door.

"Is it okay if I sit here, everywhere else is full,"I questioned while observing him. He had long tealish blue hair with his bangs brushed to the side and kind hazel eyes.

"By all means," he responded nervously looking at me than back to his shoes. Something about this boy made him seem caring and trustworthy. I flashed a smile before taking a seat opposite him.

"My name is Maddie, Maddie Thomas. What's yours?" I asked after a while hoping to break the majorly awkward silence filling the compartment.

"Teddy, Teddy Lupin. Are you a first year?" Teddy asked finally making eye contact. Before I responded I noticed something that shocked me, his eyes changed color! Now, instead of the kind hazel eyes noted before they were a light ocean blue.

Recovering from my shock I said,"Yes I am, but I could have sworn your eyes were brown when I came in now they are blue?" This came out sounding more like a question than the casual I was trying for, but still he laughed and smiled lightly.

"Don't worry your not crazy, I'm a metamorphmagus which means I can change my appearance at will. Sometimes my features change without me even knowing based on my mood," changing his eyes back to hazel while telling me this,"Oh and I'm a first year too. What house do you want to be in, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" Teddy asked suspiciously.

"Well I don't really know what those are, I'm the first witch in my family so all this is very new to me," I stated sheepishly staring out the window. This is something that has been bothering me ever since I got my letter, the fact that I have no clue about magic.

"Oh I understand, don't worry witches and wizards from muggle, that's what we call non-magic folks, families are not far behind. Even a person like me raised in a magical household doesn't have that much of a head start since there is so much to learn," Teddy consoled making me feel a lot better.

"Okay good, anyway what are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw?" I asked. For the rest of the train ride Teddy explained all the houses and other things he said I should know to me and the talk turned to our families. I learned Teddy had inherited his morphing abilities from his mother which died in an accident along with his father and how he was raised by his grandma and godfather. I told him all about my twin brothers, how they are complete opposites, and if they are wizards they may be attending Hogwarts in two years and growing up in a muggle home which seemed to interest him.

As the train came to a slow and gently stop Teddy and I got of quickly to avoid getting trampled by the older students. Suddenly, making me jump, we heard a booming voice cut across the large crowd,"FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" As we huddled together the first years followed a giant of a man to the boats which Teddy and I shared with two small looking first years. Although I shouldn't be talking as I, myself, am very small or as I liked to call it vertically challenged. Silently the boats glided through the lake bringing me closer and closer to Hogwarts.

"You should get your first look around this bend here," The man, who I now know is named Hagrid, informed us. As if right on cue there it was, tall, large, and beautiful in the night sky. That's when my stomach started to become queasy because all of this must be real. That castle in front of me can't be fake I must be a witch and I'm really going to learn magic.

After what seemed like seconds the boats gently bumped into the hard ground and everyone was climbing out. Walking to the castle took quite a few minutes, but we finally made our way to two huge doors towering over us. Hagrid raised a his huge hand and pounded on the door with enough force to make the ground shake. A wizard with freckles all over his face, a kind smile, and blond hair opened the doors and addressed Hagrid,"Thank-you Hagrid I can take it from here."

"Sure thing Professor Longbottom," Hagrid replied. He turned to the students,"Good luck first years!" and proceeded down a path leading away from the doors. My attention turned to the hall we were standing in and I was in awe. Moving portraits and pictures, the ceiling so tall it hurts your neck to look up, and somehow everything sparkled. It was Professor Longbottom's voice that brought me back to reality, if that was what you could call me standing in a huge castle about to learn magic.

"Hello first years welcome to Hogwarts. Before the start of term banquet begins I must address a couple things. There are four houses in Hogwarts which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house at Hogwarts will act as your home as you will have class with your house, sleep in your house dormitories, and either gain or lose house points for any triumphant or rule breaking. Now would you kindly follow me," Professor Longbottom finishing his lecture lead the first years into a small corridor off to the side of the hall.

We all stood in silence waiting for Professor Longbottom to come back and I started to think about the houses and which one I would be in. I had no desire to be in Slytherin since Teddy told me that Slytherin produces the majority of dark witches and wizards. I suppose being in Ravenclaw would not be that bad but I don't think I'm as smart as you need to be to get in. I think my best bet would be either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, which Teddy wants to be in either or. He told me his mom was a Hufflepuff while his dad was a Gryffindor. Just as I started to think about my family the door opened and Professor Longbottom appeared,"We are ready for you now."

As the first years entered the great hall we were all mesmerized by the ceiling which looked like the stary night sky. Our attention was brought back as Professor Longbottom placed a stool in front of us than put a old patched hat on it. All of the first years jumped as a rip in the hat appeared and it began to sing. "Brush of your clothes and flatten your hair, for your in the presence of royalty you see, because I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat and I know just where you ought to be. You might be placed in Gryffindor where their bravery and courage set them apart or you might belong in Hufflepuff with their big and caring hearts. You might belong in Ravenclaw for their outstanding wits and smarts or you might belong in Slytherin, their cunning and ambitions give them a head-start. So put me on and let me look in your mind and I'll tell just what I see, and in terms of hats you'll never find a smarter one than me!" After finishing the whole hall burst into applause.

"When I call your name please come up and put the hat on," Professor Longbottom stated. He unrolled a piece of parchment and began to list names. Ahern, Drew a tall thin looking first year was the first to be sorted, the hat placing him in Gryffindor along with Steves, Michelle and Johnson, Sara. Goldman, Jake was placed in Ravenclaw along with Dickinson, Kyle and a mean looking girl named McCullen, Samantha was the first Slytherin. Finally after a few people Lupin, Ted was called.

Most students stared at Teddy in awe as I watched Teddy nervously leave my side and walk up to the hat. After a minute the hat put Teddy in Hufflepuff and a huge grin appeared on his face as he changed his hair to canary yellow to match his now house color. I couldn't help but laugh like half the students while the other just gaped at Teddy not knowing he was a metamorphmagus. Teddy received one of the loudest applause of the ceremony yet as he went and joined the Hufflepuff table.

Finally after Davidson, Jeniffer got sorted in Slytherin, Thomas, Maddie was called. I carefully walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head. _Hmm interesting very interesting, you would do well in Gryffindor oh yes plenty of courage a great mind also but so much loyalty and trustworthiness not to mention a bright personality there is only one place to put you,"_Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted to the crowd and a huge smiled come across my face. I looked at the Hufflepuff table to see Teddy beaming at me and clapping the loudest as I walk towards the table.


End file.
